


Rules of bunking with huntsman in training

by Metalocelot98



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: Ok this is just for shits and giggles so feel free to come up with ideas and share them with me. First I will allow ocs second no mentions of Pyrrha's death cuz this is before that. 3rd I will allow some serious moments. 4th rules must incorporate humor in some way.





	1. Intro

So like I said this is for shits and giggles so feel free to five suggestions.


	2. Rules 1-10

Rule #1: Do not let Blake have catnip. 

Weiss: "Who gave her that stuff anyways"

Ruby: "Don't look at me"

Sun: "Even I know not to do that"

Yang: "I thought she needed to relax how was I supposed to know she'd get high, and strip down for Sun"

Everyone, but Yang: "GOD DAMMIT YANG"

Rule #2: Don't let Zwei get near Blake.

Blake: "This goes without saying"

Rule #3: If you mess with Yang's hair be it by accident or purposely then pray to God and hope for a quick and hopefully painless death or ass kicking.

Ruby: "Yeah she punched this guy named Junior for ripping off a few long strands so hard he exploded and had to fix and remodel his night club afterwards"

Blake: "Not to mention she killed an ursa during our initiation for trimming a strand off her hair"

Yang: "Hey don't mess with my hair, it's one of my best qualities other than my semblance, my good looks, my puns, my motorcycle Bumblebee, and my shotgun bracelets Ember Celica"

Rule #4: Don't touch Ninjas of Love

Yang: "That is some smutty literature you love reading Blake"

Blake: "IT'S NOT SMUTTY"

Sun: "Whatever helps you sleep at night Blake"

Rule #5: Don't shake dust of any type near Ruby's nose the end result will be an explosion of the same type of said dust.

Ruby: "In my defense that one was Weiss's fault"

Weiss: "You nearly broke my dust vials"

Ruby: "Again I'm sorry for causing us to explode with YOUR fire dust"

Rule #6: Don't for the love of God let Nora make a giant pancake.

Ruby: "It's been a month and I'm still finding bits of pancake hear and there"

Yang: "My hair is still sticky from that mess"

Rule #7: DON'T eat Weiss's cooking.

Ruby: "Yeah so Sun actually tried it and ended up in the ER with food poisoning"

Rule #8: Goes with rule #7 DON'T LET WEISS COOK AT ALL!

Weiss: "Hey my cooking isn't that bad"

Yang: "Weiss I cracked my tooth on one of your homemade cookies"

Rule #9: Don't call Weiss Ice Queen or any form of joke that refers to her tsundere attitude.

Weiss: "HEY I DON'T HAVE A WHATEVER ATTITUDE"

Ruby: "You were mad at me for a whole day over what happened in Professor Port's class"

Weiss: "I MADE YOU COFFEE THAT NIGHT AND HELPED YOU STUDY"

Ruby: "I rest my case"

Rule #10: Don't do the bucket if water atop a partially open door prank.

Yang: "Ruby did that to Weiss"

Blake: "And Weiss did it to Ruby except with a block of ice"

Weiss: "I said I was sorry and I payed the medical bill"

Yang: "You didn't need to freeze the water either"


	3. Rules 11-20

Rule #11: If you see CRDL giving Velvet or any faunus a hard time feel free to kick their asses.

Yang: "I didn't think anyone would actually read this one"

Blake: "At least Velvet won't be dealing with them for the next three months"

Rule #12: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY PRECIOUS BUMBLEBEE! 

Yang: "Touch my bike and your TOAST"

Rule #13: If you make Ruby cry I will hurt you so bad you will wish you were never born.

Yang: "I am deadly serious about this one"

Rule #14: Goes with rule #13 don't you dare think about dating her either or else I will punch you in your balls so hard they will pop like little fleshy balloons.

Ruby: "YANG KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE THREATS SOME OF THESE GUYS ARE OUR FRIENDS"

Rule #15: If you plan on investigating a criminal you have encountered or have had ties to then bring us along.

Yang: "We really know how to stick it to Roman Torchwick"

Rule #16: Don't ask about Weiss's family.

Ruby: "As it turns out she really only gets along with her sister Winter"

Rule #17: Don't let Ruby eat to many sweets.

Yang: " She's hyper enough as it is"

Rule #18: Please don't mess with our bunk beds.

Yang: "They can barely stand as is"

Rule #19: If Blake is sorting her collection of books be careful.

Jaune: " I'm still mad that her books broke my leg"

Rule #20: If Weiss is making coffee go ahead and enjoy a cup.

Ruby: "Her coffee is really good"

Weiss: "Why thank you"

Yang: "Unlike your cooking it's actually edible"

Weiss: "HEY"

Blake: "It's true"


	4. Rules 21-30

Rule #21: Whoever played 2 girls 1 finger. Don't ever do it again and we are hunting you down.

Yang: "THAT WAS YESTERDAY AND I CAN STILL TASTE MY OWN VOMIT EVERYONE WAS DRY HEAVING AFTER THE VIDEO"

Rule #22: If Professor Port is giving a lecture try to find a way to pass the time.

Ruby: "His lectures take up the whole class session"

Rule #23: Pack motion sickness meds for Jaune he gets sick easily.

Yang: "Which is why he earned the nickname Vomit Boy"

Rule #24: If Coco decides to take you shopping then just go with it. She has really great taste in fashion.

Coco: "Damn straight"

Rule #25: We don't wear dresses or purses. THERE COMBAT SKIRTS AND COMBAT TOTES!

Ruby: "That's right"

Velvet: "Yes it is"

Weiss: "Exactly"

Rule #26: Don't piss off Goodwitch you will regret.

Ruby: "We had to clean the dining hall with toothbrushes because of the food fight"

Rule #27: Don't bother asking Weiss out.

Weiss: "I am not interested in anyone at the moment"

Rule #28: If Qrow Branwen is drunk steer clear.

Yang: "He does stupid things while drunk"

Rule #29: Try your best to take notes in Professor I mean Doctor Oobleck's class.

Weiss: "He's very energetic"

Rule #30: Don't question Professor Ozpin's wisdom. He may be mysterious, but he is definitely wise.

Ozpin: "Thank you girls I am sure the readers will enjoy and understand these rules"

Yang: "Uh"

Weiss: "Don't question it"


End file.
